


Wanna Bet?

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (that’s what I’m calling it anyway she can only say certain words), Aftercare, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Orders, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Restriction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup and Lucretia bet on a game of chess.The loser must obey the winner.Lup didn’t expect to lose.





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s me again, I’m back. Check the tags lovelies, there’s a lot of info there!
> 
> I know, I didn’t expect this either.
> 
> Yell in the comments if you like!

Lucretia looks up from the book she’s been reading. It’s been a slog: the book is not well translated and boring even in the original tongue. She looks down at Lup, who’s lying on the rug trying to see how high she can blow a piece of pocket lint before she has to take another breath. Looks like she’s not doing anything terribly important.

“Lup, do you want to play a game or something?” Lucretia asks.

Lup snatches the lint out of the air stream and sits up. “Like what? Strip poker?” she asks, grinning.

“I was thinking chess,” answers Lucretia, and Lup’s face falls a little. “But maybe with a twist.”

“What twist, babe? Pawns are tiny firecrackers? It’s kinda hard to liven up chess, y’know,” Lup smirks, lying back and holding the lint up again for another go.

“I was thinking a bet. The loser has to do whatever the winner says,” Lucretia suggests.

Lup sits back up, lint forgotten. “Babe, you know I’m gonna make that kinky,” she says excitedly. “You know I’m gonna skunk you in that fucking game and then make you do all kinds of dirty stuff!”

“We’ll see,” hums Lucretia, “have you ever even played chess?”

“Of course!” Lup replies, “Like, once. With my shitty third cousin when we were kids. And uh, nobody won, I kinda knocked the board over when Taako called for help cause he knocked down a wasp’s nest outside. But I was totally ahead, I would’ve won!”

Lucretia pulls the chess set down from a shelf and starts to set it up on the table. She grabs two pieces and scrambles them in her hands, then holds out her closed fists to Lup. “Your choice, dear,” she says. Lup taps Lucretia’s right hand. White. “You go first,” Lucretia says, pulling up her seat and setting the two final pieces in their spots.

“Oh-ho, it’s over for you now, Luc,” Lup taunts as she scoots a pawn forward. “I’m gonna wipe the floor with you and then I’m gonna fuck you on the floor! I’ll have you begging for more,” she smirks.

Lucretia quietly picks up a piece and moves it. “Your turn,” she says sweetly.

Lup surveys the board, reaches, and then pulls her hand back. She locks eyes with Lucretia as she moves a piece and says, “I’m gonna tease every inch of you, I can’t wait!”

Lucretia demurely moves another piece. “Your turn,” she says again.

Lup frowns, looking over the new layout. She picks up her queen and shakes it in Lucretia’s face. “See this? It’s me, babe. I’m gonna be your queen and you can do as I say unless you want me to punish you,” Lup threatens playfully. She sets the queen down in a new spot and smirks.

Lucretia moves another piece. “Check,” she warns, sitting back a little.

Lup scowls at the board, then moves her king over a space. “Thought you had me, didn’t you? she challenges. “We’ll see about that when you suck me off and I come down your throat, won’t we?”

Lucretia pushes another piece forward, “Your turn,” she says calmly.

Lup shoves a piece forward, taking out a pawn. “Ooh Lucretia,” she teases, “I’m getting all worked up just thinking about how I’m gonna tie you down and eat you out til you scream my name.” Lup sits back and crosses her arms, staring Lucretia down. She licks her lips slowly.

Lucretia smiles. She reaches forward and moves a final piece. “Checkmate,” she says firmly.

A look of panic crosses Lup’s face as she surveys the board, and there it is. Her king is neatly boxed in, with no other piece in a position to step into the line of fire. Her mouth drops open.

“Now,” Lucretia says, drawing her shoulders back and making hard eye contact with Lup as she stands to her full height, “you talked a lot of shit just now. I think it’s time you change your tone to something more respectful.” 

Lup swallows nervously. “I—“

Lucretia reaches forward and grabs Lup’s jaw hard, her voice firm. “Shut up. You are only allowed to say the following: “yes, ma’am” and “no, ma’am”, “red” if it’s too much and you need to stop, “please” and “thank you”, “more” and “harder”, and my name. Do you understand?”

Lup stammers, “I didn’t think—” but Lucretia clamps down harder on her jaw.

“Try again,” she orders, “what do you say?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup almost whispers, turning a deep shade of red.

“Good girl,” Lucretia croons in Elvish, and Lup’s ears snap up at the sound. “Now,” Lucretia says, switching back to Common, “let’s get these clothes out of the way. You may not touch me or yourself.”

Lup swallows hard. “Yes, ma’am,” she says again, a little stronger this time.

“That’s my good girl,” Lucretia praises, again in Elvish. She smoothes a lock of Lup’s hair behind Lup’s ear and deliberately runs the edge of her nail along the shell of the ear.

Lup trembles, and a cry of “Lucretia! Please,” breaks from her almost involuntarily. She struggles hard not to say any forbidden words. “Please,” she whimpers.

“Oh, I know about the ears, dear, did you think I only read the boring books?” Lucretia teases. She runs a finger down Lup’s neck and plays with her collarbone. “You’d be surprised what you can find in the restricted section of a library,” she whispers, breath hot on Lup’s ear. Lup moans.

Lucretia starts to undress Lup slowly, taking her time as she undoes each button. “Now,” she says, relieving Lup of the last of her clothing, “I think you said you’d tease every inch of me, didn’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” answers Lup, eyes staring at a point somewhere between Lucretia’s feet.

“Well that could be fun if I did it to you, couldn’t it? What do you say?” Lucretia says playfully.

“Thank you,” murmurs Lup.

Lucretia bursts out laughing. “I was expecting “yes, ma’am”, but it seems you’re eager,” she taunts. She begins to lightly brush her fingers along Lup’s shoulders and all the way down her arms, then takes Lup’s hands in each of her’s. “We’ll start here,” she says, low and sensual, and slowly begins to kiss Lup’s palms, licking and sucking at them one at a time.

Lup moans as Lucretia slowly draws each finger into her mouth, sucking on each of them in turn and swirling her tongue around the tips teasingly. Then Lucretia drops Lup’s hands and begins to run her nails gently all over Lup, too gentle to scratch, but just right to make Lup squirm.

Lup moans as Lucretia reaches her back with the gentle touches. “Harder,” she moans, “please, please,” and Lucretia chuckles. She brings her hands up to Lup’s shoulders and rakes her nails all the way down to Lup’s waist, scratching hard. Lup groans and writhes under the rough treatment, and Lucretia looks down to see that Lup is becoming increasingly aroused.

“You like it, don’t you, you dirty girl,” Lucretia taunts. “You like it when I scratch you hard and make it hurt, huh?”

“Yes, ma’am”, Lup gasps.

“You talked a big game earlier about tying me down and making me scream your name and punishing me,” Lucretia muses. Lup blushes hard. “I think it would be fair if I did those things to you wouldn’t it? After all, I won the game.”

“Pleeeeeeeease,” moans Lup.

Lucretia laughs. “Ooh, I like this,” she says, “no hesitation at all! So eager! Why didn’t you tell me you wanted this, sweetheart? You don’t have to stick to your words.”

“I didn’t think—I thought you’d like being gentler—I didn’t expect it,” Lup mumbles.

“Oh, honey,” Lucretia murmurs, flicking one of Lup’s nipples, “we really need to show you that restricted section!”

Lup grins. “More, please?” she asks.

Lucretia grins back. “Alright, but you’re back to your words now,” she warns, “don’t want to get punished for speaking out of turn.”

Lup looks mischievous. “Yes, ma’am,” she says sweetly. Lucretia gives her a look.

“Time to tend to me now,” Lucretia says briskly, “on your knees.”

Lup obeys, looking up at Lucretia expectantly. Lucretia strokes her hair gently.

“Pull up my skirt and eat me out,” Lucretia dictates, “if you do a good job you might get a reward later.”

Lup eagerly lifts Lucretia’s skirt and gently pulls her panties down. Lucretia steps out of them and Lup slides them out of the way. She gently parts Lucretia’s folds with her fingers and swirls her tongue over Lucretia’s clit. Lucretia reaches down and tangles her fingers in Lup’s hair, gently pressing on her head encouragingly. Lup moans against Lucretia’s clit, and the vibrations shoot through her in a wave of pleasure.

“Oh, Lup,” Lucretia praises. “You know just how to do it. Good girl, good girl,” she moans in Elvish again, massaging Lup’s scalp gently.

Lup redoubles her efforts, glowing under Lucretia’s praise. Lucretia begins to buck her hips against Lup’s face and writhe with pleasure.

“Enough,” Lucretia gasps, right as she’s about to come, “lie on the floor.”

Lup does, watching as Lucretia quickly sheds her clothes and pulls a condom from the bedside table and tosses it at her. “Put it on,” she commands, and Lup does.

“Don’t come until I say,” Lucretia orders, easing down onto Lup and gasping as she is filled.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup manages, straining to stay within her words, “p-please,” she says shakily.

Lucretia begins to move, slowly at first, teasingly, up and down. Lup grits her teeth.

“Please,” she says again, louder this time, “Please, Lucretia, please!”

“Not yet, my good girl,” Lucretia pants, nearing the edge again.

“Godsdamnit! Fuck!” Lup swears, before realising her mistake and throwing an arm across her eyes.

Lucretia stops. “Excuse me?” she says, low and even.

Lup hides her face in both hands. “Please?” she tries, almost a whine.

“Well, well. It looks like punishment has come into play,” Lucretia says, pulling off of Lup and standing over her. Lup peeks through her fingers and shivers slightly. “Stand up.” Lup does, still covering her face and looking down.

“Here’s a question,” Lucretia continues, “what were you planning to do to punish me when you were Ms. Hotshot-Gonna-Win-The-Chess-Game? You don’t have to stick to your words for this one.”

“Spngluon dskitharulr,” Lup mumbles into her hands.

“Speak up, dear, and look me in the eye,” Lucretia scolds.

Lup looks Lucretia in the eye and drops her hands. “I was gonna...I was gonna bend you over your desk and spank you with a ruler. I’m sorry!” Lup cries.

“How many?”

Lup blushes. “I—“

“How many spanks, Lup?”

“Six,” Lup barely whispers.

“How hard? Were you just going to tap me or really let me have it? Be honest,” Lucretia prompts, knowing the answer full well.

“H-hard. I was gonna spank you hard. It seemed really hot,” Lup confesses.

“Did you hope you’d win and I’d get in trouble and give you an excuse? Did you want to call me a bad girl and spank me and make me squeal?” Lucretia asks, knowing this answer too.

“Yes,” Lup squeaks, flushing completely red.

“Ask me,” Lucretia prompts.

“Nooooo,” Lup whines.

“You’ll only make it worse for yourself. I bet you planned to make sure I got a few extra swats too, didn’t you?”

Lup kicks the floor, her still-erect cock bobbing. “Yeah,” she admits and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry I spoke out of turn. Please...spank me,” Lup asks, covering her face again.

“How?” Lucretia asks.

“Fuck, do I have to beg, please, Luc, spank my fucking ass with a ruler!” Lup snaps, then claps her hands across her mouth and takes a step back as she realizes what she’s just said.

“You want to try that again respectfully and only get two extra swats, or do I need to drag you over there and give you double?” Lucretia asks, a warning edge to her voice.

“I’m sorry! Please bend me over the desk and spank me hard,” Lup tries again.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Lucretia replies. She tangles her left hand into Lup’s hair and pushes her forward by the shoulder. Lucretia marches Lup straight to her desk and pushes aside a sheaf of papers, moving the inkwell to a shelf. “Bend over the desk,” she commands.

Lup slowly bends over, but not fast enough for Lucretia. Lucretia pushes Lup’s shoulder down firmly and opens a drawer, producing a wooden ruler. She swishes it through the air, and Lup flinches. “Bet this’ll sting, dear, no wonder you chose it for punishment,” Lucretia muses aloud. Lup whines. Lucretia taps the ruler gently against the curve of Lup’s buttocks. She pulls it back and raises it high, and Lup grabs the other side of the desk, knuckles white. Lucretia taps Lup’s upturned ass again, and Lup whimpers. Lucretia pulls the ruler back again and Lup hears it swish through the air, moving fast. Lup braces for the swat, but Lucretia shifts at the last second, hitting the desk with a crack that makes Lup jump and cry out in surprise and apprehension. She whimpers again, “Lucretia—“

Lucretia laughs. “I haven’t even spanked you yet, naughty girl! Now,” she says sternly, “this spanking is to punish you for speaking out of turn. You also get two extras for your little outburst earlier. You don’t have to stick to your words, but I want you to be respectful and be good for me during your punishment. Anything else you want to say before we start? Last chance,” Lucretia says as she taps the ruler on Lup’s ass again, giving Lup one last chance to say “red” and call the whole thing off.

Lup lifts her head from the desk, squares her shoulders, and tightens her grip on the edge. “Please?”

“My pleasure, dear,” Lucretia says with a lascivious smirk, lifting the ruler and smacking it hard across Lup’s ass. Lup yelps.

“That’s one,” Lucretia counts, and swings the ruler again. “Two,” she continues as she spanks Lup again, drawing a whimper. “Three,” says Lucretia, delivering the swat. 

Lup flinches and moans, “Owwwwwww, Luc, please,” as her legs dance to try to shake out the sting.

“Hold still,” Lucretia reprimands, delivering another stinging spank to Lup’s wriggling bottom. “Four,” she counts, “five.” She smacks the ruler down again, quicker this time. Lup moans again. “Six,” announces Lucretia, bringing the ruler down harder than before. Lup howls in pain.

“Now just your two extras. Press your legs together, dear, these are extra hard and extra special,” Lucretia warns, pressing her free hand down on the small of Lup’s back to hold her still. Lup whimpers again, a little worried about what Lucretia might mean and why she feels the need to hold Lup down for this part.

Lucretia pulls the ruler back and spanks Lup hard, twice in a row, across the backs of her thighs. Lup wails and thrashes under Lucretia’s hand. Lucretia drops the ruler and guides Lup up from the desk, pulling her into a hug. “Good girl, you’re my good girl now, you took your spanking so well for me,” she soothes, rubbing Lup’s back gently and stroking her hair. Lup’s hard length pokes Lucretia, and she smiles. She’s still very wet herself, maybe even wetter now. Lup hugs back hard, trembling a little.

Lucretia leans into Lup’s ear and murmurs, “Only one more thing and then I’ll consider our bet satisfied. I want you bend me over this desk and fuck me as hard and rough as you can. I’m so ready and I need you so much. Think you can do that for me, my good girl?”

Lup grins. “Yes, ma’am,” she says, turning both of them and pushing Lucretia down across the desk. She pushes into Lucretia hard, and Lucretia cries out. Lup pulls back and thrusts back in deep, drawing a moan from Lucretia as Lup’s fingers grip her hips almost tight enough to leave marks. Lup pounds into Lucretia hard, and Lucretia moans her encouragement, “Good, oh so good, Lup, don’t stop, I’m almost there!” Lucretia comes hard, taking Lup with her over the edge.

Lup pulls out of Lucretia and ditches the condom, wobbling a little and still sporting bright red marks across her ass and thighs. She rubs at them and grimaces as Lucretia stands up unsteadily. “Ow, babe, you’re way stronger than you look,” she complains.

“Thanks. Magnus is training me,” teases Lucretia, flexing dramatically.

“For real, babe?”

“No, just kidding, it’s all in the wrist. Come here,” Lucretia answers, leading Lup over to the bed. “Crawl in here and we’ll see if some rubbing won’t help with that sting.”

Lup climbs into the bed and pulls up the covers as Lucretia crawls in after her. Lucretia wraps her arms around her girlfriend and rubs her bottom gently, kissing her sweetly.

Lup sighs at the contact. It does help with the sting, and Lucretia is pressed against her which feels even better. She kisses back and holds Lucretia tight.

The two stay like that for a while, holding and kissing each other as they come back down from the adrenaline. After a while Lup, says, “Luc? I can have that again without losing a bet, right? Please?”

Lucretia smiles. “Of course, sweetheart,” she replies, snuggling Lup a little closer. “I hope we can take turns though. I can’t wait to see what you’ll do with me.”


End file.
